1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to micro fabrications. More particularly, the present invention relates to micro structures fabricated within micro fabrications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic fabrications are fabricated from microelectronic substrates over which are formed patterned microelectronic conductor layers which are separated by microelectronic dielectric layers.
As microelectronic fabrication integration levels have increased and microelectronic fabrication functionality levels have increased, it has become common in the art of microelectronic fabrication to employ, in addition to generally conventional microelectronic device structures such as but not limited to transistor structures, resistor structures, diode structures and capacitor structures when fabricating microelectronic fabrications, less conventional microelectronic device structures, such as but not limited to inductor structures, when fabricating microelectronic fabrications. In particular, within microelectronic fabrications which are intended to be employed within high frequency microelectronic fabrication applications, such as mobile communications high frequency microelectronic fabrication applications, it is often common to employ microelectronic inductor structures within those microelectronic fabrications.
While microelectronic inductor structures are thus desirable within the art of microelectronic fabrication and often essential within the art of microelectronic fabrication, microelectronic inductor structures are nonetheless not entirely without problems in the art of microelectronic fabrication. In that regard, it is typically desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication, but nonetheless not always readily achievable in the art of microelectronic fabrication, to efficiently fabricate within microelectronic fabrications microelectronic inductor structures with enhanced performance.
It is thus towards the goal of efficiently fabricating within microelectronic fabrications microelectronic inductor structures with enhanced performance that the present invention is directed.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a microelectronic inductor structure for use within a microelectronic fabrication, as well as a method for fabricating the microelectronic inductor structure for use within the microelectronic fabrication.
A second object of the present invention is to provide the microelectronic inductor structure and the method for fabricating the microelectronic inductor structure in accord with the first object of the present invention, wherein the microelectronic inductor structure is efficiently fabricated with enhanced performance.
In accord with the objects of the present invention, there is provided by the present invention a micro fabrication and a method for fabricating the micro fabrication.
In accord with the present invention, the micro fabrication comprises in a first instance a substrate. In addition, the micro fabrication also comprises, in a second instance, a spirally patterned conductor layer formed over the substrate, where the spirally patterned conductor layer is spirally topographically tapered in a vortex shape.
The micro fabrication in accord with the present invention contemplates a method for fabricating the micro fabrication in accord with the present invention.
Similarly, the spirally patterned conductor layer within the micro fabrication in accord with the present invention may be employed for fabricating within a microelectronic fabrication in accord with the present invention a microelectronic inductor structure.
The present invention provides a microelectronic inductor structure for use within a microelectronic fabrication, as well as a method for fabricating the microelectronic inductor structure for use within the microelectronic fabrication, wherein the microelectronic inductor structure is efficiently fabricated with enhanced performance.
The present invention realizes in part the foregoing objects by fabricating within a microelectronic fabrication a microelectronic inductor structure comprising a substrate having formed thereover a spirally patterned conductor layer, where the spirally patterned conductor layer is spirally topographically tapered in a vortex shape.